metal_gear_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Skull Face
Skull Face był mocno poranionym komandorem jednostki wojskowej XOF. Potajemnie dowodził XOF od 1960 roku aż do jego śmierci w 1984 roku, po raz pierwszy działając jako tajny sojusznik Naked Snake'a, a później jako elitarna jednostka uderzeniowa Cipher'a, do czasu aż w końcu odebrał kontrolę nad organizacją od Zera. Skull Face stworzył także jednostkę pasożytniczą, grupę pasożytniczo-ulepszonych super żołnierzy, którzy działali jako jego główni egzekutorzy i działacze wysokiego szczebla dla XOF w latach osiemdziesiątych. Doznał rozległych obrażeń w młodości, które spowodowały jego charakterystyczne blizny twarzy, oparzenia, przebarwienia, i zwłaszcza uśmiech Glasgow. Biografia Wczesne życie Skull Face urodził się dwóm robotnikom wiejskim w małej miejscowości na Węgrzech, a dokładniej, w część północnej Transylwanii, która zostanie przywrócony do węgierskiej reguły podczas II wojny światowej. Od urodzenia, został zmuszony do przyjęcia różnych języków ze względu na to, że Węgry były zdominowane przez różne kraje w czasie jego życia, a zwłaszcza przez hitlerowskie Niemcy w czasie II wojny światowej, a później przez ZSRR podczas zimnej wojny. Jego dzieciństwo zostało przerwane, gdy zakład został zbombardowany przez aliantów, w ramach prawidłowego podejrzenia, że był to zakład produkujący broń. Został w następstwie rozdeptany przez tłum cywilów, udających się do ucieczki, i dostał znaczących obrażeń podczas chaosu, w tym zanurzenie we wrzącym oleju. Jego stan zdrowia był krytyczny; pielęgniarka która leczyła jego rany w ambulatorium stwierdziła, że powinien być poddany eutanazji. Pozostawiono go z dramatycznymi deformacjami i uszkodzeniami nerwów, które nadały mu niemożność do odczuwania bólu, oba te stany zostały pogłębione, kiedy był torturowany przez obcych ludzi w późniejszym życiu. Jako młody człowiek, zarabiał na życie jako szpieg i zabójca w Związku Radzieckim, choć spędzał swój czas zabijając różnych ludzi poprzez metody, które wskazują przeciwko morderstwu. Wieloma z jego celów byli ludzie, do których żywił zemstę za odebranie mu zdolność do mówienia jego ojczystym językiem. Jednym z jego celów był radziecki przywódca Józef Stalin, którego zamordował za pośrednictwem jednego z jego pasożytów, za zamkniętymi drzwiami, co dawało wrażenie, że jakby cierpiał z powodu udaru. Później uciekł na Zachód, i ostatecznie dołączył do SAS. To właśnie tam poznał swojego przyszłego przełożonego, majora Davida Oh. Pod wrażeniem umiejętności Skull Face'a jako zabójcy i taktyka wojskowego, major mianował Skull Face'a swoim oficerem wykonawczym. Gdy major Oh zrezygnował z SAS aby przyłączyć się do CIA, Skull Face pozostała jako jeden z elitarnych agentów w terenie aż do początku 1960 roku, kiedy skontaktował się z nim jego byłym dowódcą, który zaproponował Skull Face'owi zostanie dowódcą tajnej jednostki CIA, XOF. Został ona stworzona jako niekonwencjonalny zespół wsparcia do jego towarzyszącej jednostki CIA, FOX, aby pomóc uczynić ją silniejszą i zapewnić wsparcia dla swoich agentów, ze Skull Face'em wydającym rozkazy. Jego pierwszą misją jako dowódcy XOF, była misją Virtuous, gdzie on i zespół agentów XOF potajemnie podążali, pomagali i sprzątali po agencie operacyjnym FOX, Naked Snake'u, jak również śledzić jego status misji. Gdy misji Virtuous została uznana za porażkę, major Zero później otrzymał zielone światło na rozpoczęcie operacji Snake Eater. Potrzebując ubezpieczenia, że misja będzie sukcesem za wszelką cenę, Skull Face i zespół agentów XOF ponownie potajemnie zostali wysłani przez majora Zero do Tselinoyarska, aby zapewnić tajne wsparcie dla Naked Snake'a. Po tym jak misja odniosła sukces, Skull Face i jego jednostka dalej funkcjonowali jako jednostka wsparcia do wszystkich operacji FOX, aż do 1970 kiedy FOX zostało rozwiązane, aczkolwiek major Zero zaoferował Skull Face'owi i XOF dołączenie do jego prywatnej organizacji, Cipher, i stanie się jego personalną sekretną siłą uderzeniową, wykorzystując ich szkolenia skradania, aby wyeliminować wrogów Zera z niezwykłą brutalnością, jednocześnie upewniając się, że nigdy ich tam nie było. Skull Face, wtedy jeden z najbardziej zaufanych agentów Zera, otrzymał pewną wolność jako osobisty ochroniarz majora, pozwalając mu niezależnie prowadzić XOF jak chce i realizować niezależnie projekty jakie uznał za interesujące tak długo, jak Zero wiedział o nich pierwszy. Podczas gdy większość z operatorów Zera otrzymali swoje zadania za pośrednictwem pełnomocnika, Skull Face otrzymał swoje zadania bezpośrednio od Zera na prywatnej, bezpiecznej linii telefonicznej, który został zaprojektowana, aby utrzymać ich rozmowy jako prywatne. Był on również przeznaczony do namierzenia jako środek ostrożności w przypadku gdyby Skull Face postanowił zdradzić majora. Choć nienawidził obydwu, majora Zero i Snake'a, Skull Face jednak był ogromnie zadowolony z jego pozycji w XOF. W pewnym momencie, poznał Code Talker'a, biologa który badał szczep metabolizowanego-uranu z archeonów dla oczyszczenia promieniowania nuklearnego i głębokiej potrzeby finansowej. Korzystanie z niektórych zasobów XOF bez zgody Zera, Skull Face finansował badania Code Talkera i zmusiła go, aby skupić się na potencjale Archaeonów jako broni nuklearnej, grożąc wybiciem wszystkich Navajo, gdyby nie zgodził się. Skull Face odkrył również badania Code Talkera na temat tajemniczych pasożytów strun głosowych, tym razem informując Zera o nich, i dając je do dalszej analizy, chociaż w rękach Zera nie zaszły one zbyt daleko, używano ich tylko jako testu dla odwróconych eksperymentów ewolucji. W pewnym momencie Skull Face sam zamówił niektóre robaki pasożytów do późniejszego wykorzystania, co powodowało różne makabryczne objawy w tym nieodwracalne upadki systemu poznawczego gospodarza. Ground Zeroes W pewnym momencie po incydencie Peace Walker w 1974 roku, Skull Face i XOF objęli dowództwo w amerykańskiej bazie piechoty morskiej o nazwie "Obóz Omega" na Kubie, podstawiali podrobione poświadczenia CIA, przekształcając obóz w "czarną stronę". W tym czasie twierdził, że XOF była jednostką CIA, choć grupa nie pracowała dla Langley. W jednym przypadku, Skull Face opowiedział swoją historię więźniowi, którego próbował zwerbować do siebie, choć więzień umiał od tortur zadanych na nim. Przesłuchiwał również agenta zespołu wywiadowczego MSF, nawet cytując słowa Big Boss'a o bólu "czyniącym nas lepszymi", gdy próbował zmusić go do mówienia. Mimo, że więzień nie ujawnił żadnych informacji, Skull Face jednak był bardzo blisko złamania go, bliżej niż inni śledczy różnych agencji w bazie. Późno w lutym 1975 roku, Skull Face dowiedział się, że szpieg Ciphera, Paz Ortega Andrade zdołała przeżyć swoje spotkanie z Big Bossem i została uratowana przez lokalnego rybaka. Widząc to jako doskonałą okazję do ataku na Zero, Skull Face złapał Paz, ponieważ była tylko jedynym jego agentem która spotkała się z nim twarzą w twarz od czasu kiedy Zero ukrywał się w odosobnieniu przy pracy nad "wielkim eksperymencie". Chcąc ją przesłuchać i mieć pewność, że Zero się o tym nie dowie, Skull Face uwięził ją w amerykańskiej placówce, mając nadzieje na poznanie lokalizacji Zera. Twierdząc, że działa na polecenie Ciphera, brutalnie ją torturowany aby dowiedzieć się od niej o miejscu pobyty Zero, stale przekraczając jej granice fizyczne i psychiczne, choć wykazała zaskakujący opór wobec jego metod. Później XOF schwytało młodocianego żołnierza Chico, który próbował wyciągnąć Paz z bazy. Wiedząc o powiązaniach chłopca z organizacją Big Bossa, Militaires Sans Frontières (MSF), Skull Face zauważył idealną okazję aby upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu (Big Bossa i Zera) i zaczął również torturować Chico. Zmuszał Chico do patrzenia jak Paz była gwałcona, i nawet kazał uprawiać mu z nią seks i uczestniczyć w torturowaniu jej, do czasu aż Chico się załamał, i wyjawił wszystkie kluczowe informacje na temat Mother Base i Metal Gear ZEKE'a. Ostatecznie, Skull Face spotkał się prywatnie z Paz, i po wytłumaczeniu swoich motywów, i okłamaniu jej na temat chęci pomocy Big Boss'owi w wypełnieniu jego celu, uzyskał od niej informacje na temat lokalizacji majora. Przewidując, że Big Boss przyjdzie uratować dwóch więźniów, Skull Face rozkazał wszyć w Paz dwie bomby, jedną w brzuch, aby odwrócić uwagę Big Boss i uśpić jego czujność, a drugą "w miejsce w jakie MSF nigdy nie zajrzy" jako swojego asa w rękawie. Poinformowany o udanym takielunku "zespołu postępowego" z bombami na nogach Mother Base, kazał również personelowi XOF wykonać kopię nagrań Chico, ponieważ chciał upewnić się, że Big Boss wysłucha je wszystkie. 15 marca, Skull Face odwiedził Chico w więzieniu obozu Omega, aby poinformować go, że Paz wyjawiła wszystko, czego musiał się dowiedzieć, i twierdził, że zachował obietnicę zadania jej miłosiernej śmierci. Po otrzymaniu informacji których potrzebował aby zniszczyć Big Bossa, Skull Face przystąpił do konwersji czarnej strony do obszaru tymczasowego do jego ataku na Matkę Bazy. Gdy przybył do obozu, psy strażnicze stacjonujące w obozie szczekały zawzięcie na niego, ponieważ uznały go za wroga. Następnie powiedział Chico, że powinien pozdrowić od niego Big Bossa, i zapytał go, jak to jest "grać zdrajcę". Skull Face następnie udał się do lądowiska helikopterów wraz z kilkoma innymi żołnierzami XOF, usuwania logo XOF z jego śmigłowca po przybyciu, a następnie powiadomił swoje siły, że "koń trojański" dostał się, i że zdławienie pirata było "wysłane". Po dostaniu się do maszyny, Skull Face wydał rozkaz swoim ludziom, aby usunąć naszywki XOF z ich mundurów i przekazać je do innego żołnierza, który wyrzucił je na zewnątrz na ziemię poniżej. Następnie przystąpił do ataku na Mother Base, gdzie zdetonował potajemnie umieszczony na podstawach C4, i rozpoczął operację "koń trojański". Koordynując atak ze śmigłowca, Skull Face dostał się do wierzy kontrolnej, gdzie natknął się na Huey'a Emmericha. Oferując naukowcowi drogę ucieczki, obaj uciekli z Mother Base helikopterem i udali się do Afganistanu. Ze sprawdzonymi przewidywaniami, Big Boss przystąpił do ratowania Chico i Paz, i również nie udało mu się odkryć drugiej bomby, chociaż Paz wyskoczyła z helikoptera w ostatniej chwili. Wrogie przejęcie Skull Face szybko został zesłany do Afryki i został pozbawiony władzy politycznej za udział w wydarzeniach, ale pozostał głównym egzekutorem Zera i jako dowódca XOF, pozwolono działać mu wyłącznie w Afryce, ale jak tylko chciał. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że czas zaatakować przeciwko majorowi, i pozbawić go całej jego mocy. Skull Face skorzystał z informacji uzyskanych od Paz by znaleźć Zero, który zaszył się w ukryciu w kontrolowanej przez niego budynku w Hell's Kitchen w Nowym Jorku. Budynek był w całości okupowany przez tajnych agentów Ciphera którzy mieli tylko jedno zadanie - chronić Zero, nawet, jakby mieli za to zapłacić życiem. Żeby było trudniej, Zero mieszkał w penthousie, który nie miał okien lub drzwi i był dostępny tylko poprzez windę ukrytą gdzieś w budynku. Z niewielkimi szansami na zdjęcie Zera bezpośrednio, Skull Face zdecydował, że najlepszym sposobem aby wyeliminować jego starego dowódcę, było wykorzystanie elementu zaskoczenia. Po uzyskaniu naszywki, która miała duże znaczenie dla Zera i The Boss w czasie ich pobytu w SAS, Skull Face wszczepił kopię szczepu pasożyta w naszywkę i wysłał ją do Zera jako gest dobrej wiary. W 1976 roku, Skull Face skontaktował się z Zero za pośrednictwem bezpiecznej linii telefonicznej i dyskutował z nim o wartość pasożytów strun głosowych w celu wykazania ich wartości dla Cipher'a. Zero oddalił je jako gorszą wizje FOXDIE jaką zaplanował, i rozgniewał tym samym Skull Face'a. Zachęcał Zero aby otworzyć i zbadał jego "dar", wiedząc, że ten ostatni ukłuje się i zarazi się z pasożytem, które stopniowo uczynią go inwalidą, ponieważ jego nienawiść była tak silna, że nie byłby zadowolony jedynie z zabicia jego byłego dowódcy. Zero zaczął kaszleć i wić się z bólu, ku uciesze Skull Face'a. Sam Skull Face został zarażony kilka tym samym pasożytem strun głosowych, zmuszając go, aby znaleźć lekarstwo na jego infekcję, ale niestety, bez skutku. Później został zmanipulowany przez Code Talker'a w fazie eksperymentalnej radioterapii, ale ten drugi ukrył się przed nim, że było o wiele prostsze lekarstwo w postaci bakterii. Po tym, jak zajął się Zerem, Skull Face zaczął przejmować największe zasoby Cipher'a, i zamienił je we własność XOF. To, co pozostało z Ciphera, zostało pod kontrolą Donalda Andersona jako ostatnie życzenie Zera, który nie mógł już dłużej dowodzić organizacją ze względu na jego stan zdrowia, i stan umysłowy. Anderson użył tego co pozostało z organizacji, aby stworzyć program AI, który przejąłby kontrolę nad Patriotami. The Phantom Pain W 1984 roku, Skull Face dowiedział się, że Zero umieścił w Big Boss'a w stanie śpiączki w brytyjskim szpitalu wojskowym na Cyprze, kilka miesięcy po operacji "Koń trojański", kiedy to zniszczył Mother Base. Widząc to jako doskonałą okazję, Skull Face twarz nakazał siłom XOF, wraz z elitarnym zabójcą XOF, Quiet, aby wyeliminować Big Boss'a i wszystkich obecnych na szpitalu. Chociaż misja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, Skull Face'owi udało się zatrzeć ślady i przejąć kontrolę nad Tretij Rebenokiem a Człowiekiem w ogniu, gdy wyczuł ich gorące pragnienie zemsty które stało się atrakcyjne dla niego. Kiedy Venom Snake odzyskał wyrzutnię rakiet "Honey Bee" z jaskiń Da Smasei Laman, zanim sowieci mogli ją zlokalizować, Skull Face schwytał go używając ramienia Sahelanthropusa, i krótko szydząc z niego, poniewarz przeżył atak dziewięć lat temu, zanim wielka ręka Metal Gear'a go puściła. Skull Face wtedy kazał ustawić maszynie rękę tak, aby mógł na nią wejść jak na platformę, i zniknąć w mgle pozostawiając Venom Snake'a z oddziałem SKULLS. Snake'owi udało się pokonać oddział i uciec z bronią do Mother Base. Następnie, Skull Face osobiście nadzorował ostatnie prace nad Sahelanthropus'em. Weszli w krótką sprzeczkę, w której Huey nalegał, aby poczekać aż AI zostanie sfinalizowane. Skull Face był przeciwny temu, ponieważ to był błąd Hot Coldman'a dziesięć lat wcześniej. Tuż po tym, dowiedział się od jednego ze swoich żołnierzy, że Huey skontaktował się z Venom Snake'iem, przez co wydedukował, że Huey chciał dezerterować z XOF do Diamond Dogs. Rozwścieczony tym, Skull Face odzwierciedlił działania Coldman'a dekadę wcześniej, zrzucając Huey ze schodów, deklarując, że zamierza wziąć jego nogi z powrotem. Potem wywnioskował, że pozwolił Venom Snake'owi zabrać go, ponieważ Diamond Dogs chciało się na nim zemścić za rolę w ataku na Mother Base. Mimo, że chciał go zabić, postanowił utrzymać Huey'a jeszcze trochę przy życiu, gdyż miał jeszcze jakieś zastosowanie dla niego, aby wywabić Venom Snake'a, który najprawdopodobniej znajdował się w pobliżu. Ze sprawdzonymi podejrzeniami, Venom Snake rzeczywiście wytropił Huey'a na Sovieckim Centralnym Obozie w Afganistanie. Kiedy Venom Snake miał ekstraktować Huey'a, Skull Face ujawnił, że sahelantropus był w pełni sprawny, dezorientując nawet Huey'a. Potem odleciał śmigłowcem XOF aby umożliwić Sahelantropusowi i Tretij Rebenok'owi (który pilotował go zdalnie za pomocą swoich mocy psychicznych) zaatakowanie Venom Snake'a i Huey'a. Skull Face po tym znowu spotkał Venom Snake'a w Nzo ya Badiabulu (z pol. Domu diabła), który usiłował uratować lidera afrykańskiej jednostki dziecięcych żołnierzy Shabaniego, ale stał się świadkiem egzekucji jednego z obiektów testowych w fabryce. Skull Face postanowił spalić budynek po przez Tretij Rebenok'a i człowieka w ogniu, chcąc aby Venom Snake umarł w pożarze. Venom Snake uszedł z życiem, ale Shabani i inne obiekty testowe nie miały tyle szczęścia. Skull Face niedługo po tym próbował zabić Code Talkera, nie widząc w nim już użyteczności, ale Diamond Dogs skutecznie uratowało go. Przewidując, że Venom Snake oraz Diamond Dogs zlokalizują Sahelanthropusa jak jego samego, zamiast uciekać, postanowił poczekać na Snake'a. Kiedy Snake dotarł już na lądowisko helikopterów w OKB Zero, Skull Face powiedział, że w rzeczywistości oni oboje są demonami, zanim kazał swoim ludziom opuścić broń. Tuż po tym, zaprowadził swojego rywala do hangaru, w którym rzeczywiście znajdował się Sahelanthropus. Podczas podróży Jeepem, Skull Face wyjawił swoje prawdziwe powiązania z Zero i Big Bossem, jak również swoją przeszłość i swoje motywy. Twierdził, że uciszenie świata było tym, czego w rzeczywistości pragnęła The Boss. Wyjawił, że wiedział o planie Zera, żeby wykorzystać sztuczną inteligencję do kontroli patriotami, i aby temu zapobiec, chciał użyć Walker Gear'ów do ztarcia z powierzchni swoich pracodawców, i upewnić się, że świat ogarnie chaos po przez wyeliminowanie języka angielskiego. Później, Snake i Skull Face dotarli do hangaru, w którym był przechowywany Sahelanthropus. Wtedy, postanowił użyć zasadzki, i wykorzystać człowieka w ogniu aby zwalczyć Snake'a. Tuż przed tym, Skull Face wyjawił prawdziwą tożsamość człowieka w ogniu, wraz z jego motywami, jak również jego połączenia ze Snake'iem. Jednak, kiedy jego plan dojść do skutku, Sahelanthropus został aktywowany przedwcześnie z powodu Tretij Rebenok'a, i zwrócił się przeciwko XOF, i sprzymierzył się z Eli'em, która stacjonował wewnątrz helikoptera Diamond Dogs. Czaszka twarz był zbity z tropu, i rozwścieczony tym, że ktoś miał więcej żądzy zemsty, niż on. Był tak oszołomiony i wstrząśnięty odkryciem, że musiał być fizycznie odciągnięty przez dwóch swoich ludzi, aby ewakuować pomieszczenia, a jednocześnie wymagał wyjaśnień, czyja nienawiść byłą przyczyną zdrady Tretij Rebenok'a. Zdesperowany, rozkazał wszystkim swoim jednostkom zatrzymać Sahelanthropus'a, niestety, bezskutecznie. Widząc powstałe szkody, zdał sobie sprawę, że ostatecznie Zero może zniweczyć jego plany, chociaż był jednak przekonany, że jego plany by zniszczyć Zera, zostaną zrealizowane w najbliższej przyszłości. Zachwycony wpływem Sahelanthropusa na przyszłość, Skull Face został zaatakowany, i przygnieciony przez rusztowanie. Po pokonaniu Sahelanthropusa, Venom Snake i Miller postanowili zemścić się na Skull Face'ie za jego rolę w zniszczeniu MSF, jak i utraconych przez nich kończyn; po przez strzały z jego własnej broni, i pozbawili go lewej nogi i prawej ręki, i zamiast zabijać go zgodnie z jego prośbami, zostawili go na wykrwawienie się. Jednakże, Huey zabił Skull Face'a, strzelając mu w głowę, kiedy tylko przywódcy Diamond Dogs się oddalili. Po śmierci Później, kiedy Diamond Dogs przenosiło Sahelanthropusa do ich bazy, Venom Snake zobaczył fantoma Skull Face'a, ducha, który przypominał mu o tym, że mimo dokonania zemsty, Diamond Dogs dalej przeżywało ból fantomowy. Osobowość Jako były agent tajnych służb który stał się dowódcą, Skull Face był okrutną osobą, która odkryła moc mowy i szukał zemsty za utratę swojej tożsamości kulturowej. Konkretnie, widział Angielski jako być pasożytniczy "lingua franca", który służył aby ujarzmić i zniszczyć inne kultury i ich odpowiednie języki. Jego poglądy na temat języka wynikały z jego przymusowej niewoli nazistów i Sowietów, gdzie zmusili go do przyjęcia nowych języków. Ze względu na jego okrutne wychowanie, okazał się być bardzo nihilistyczy, rozumiejąc nadzieję tylko w tym sensie, że jest to umiejętność przetrwania, ale w żaden inny sposób nie uważał jej za ważne uczucie. Przyznał, że jego motywy aby zabić Zero i Big Boss nie było z powodu nienawiści, ale tylko dlatego, że zażądała tego natura. Właśnie dlatego widział siebie jako wyzwoliciela, który wyzbył by się zarazy tego świata po przez zlikwidowanie języka angielskiego za pomocą pasożytów, które mogły namierzyć i zabić tych, którzy mówią w danym języku. Wydawało się, że w znacznym stopniu szanował The Boss, ze względu na jego plan inspirowany jej poświęceniem, w którym podał, że chciała "aby świat istniał". Konkretnie, czaszki twarz Uważa się, że uchwalenie jego plan był równy wypełnianiu woli szefa, dosłownie powracanie różnych kultur z własnym języku oryginalnym, a nie po angielsku. Konkretnie, Skull Face uważał, że jego plan był wystarczający aby wypełnić wolę The Boss, dosłownie przywracając różnym kulturom ich własny języku, a nie angielski. Żyjąc po swojej upozorowanej śmierci jako ofiara wojny, Skull Face poddał się pasożytniczej terapii, w której zasadniczo przedłużył jego żywotność i symbolicznie zmieniła go w żywego trupa. Pomimo swojego ekstremalnie okrutnej natury, był jednak bardzo charyzmatyczny indywidualne. Ta charyzma jest najlepiej okazana w Afganistanie, gdzie żołnierze XOF celowali bronią w Venom Snake'a, chcąc osłaniać ich dowódcę gdy tylko Snake zbliżył się do helikoptera, kiedy Skull Face miał zamiar odlecieć. Snake przeżył tylko dlatego, że Skull Face kazał złożyć broń swoim poddanym. Ta charyzma była również okazana podczas przedwczesnego aktywowania Sahelanthropusa, gdy kilku żołnierz XOF musiało go fizycznie wywlec z jaskini, gdy ten wpadł w szok po przedwczesnej aktywacji Metal Gear'a. Podczas egzekucji jednego z obiektów testowych w Domu Diabła, zdjął swój kapelusz aby okazać szacunek człowiekowi którego właśnie zabił. Dowodzi to, że jednak w pewnym sensie miał empatię. Skull Face był mistrzem torturowania, wiedział jak złamać swoje ofiary fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Był w stanie nawet torturować dzieci, byle by tylko wyciągnąć od nich informacje które by go zadowoliły, jak podczas tortur Chico, kiedy chciał się dowiedzieć o słabych punktach Mother Base. Skull Face używał wszystkich dostępnych metod aby tylko złamać swoje ofiary, które zawierały kilkukrotne pobicie, gwałt, manipulację mentalną, a nawet proste i małe rzeczy jak dzwonki, czy muzyka. Skull Face był niezwykle brutalny i bezwzględny w swoich metodach, ogromnie starając się aby osiągnąć swój cel. Torturował Paz i Chico zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie, każąc nawet jednemu ze swoich żołnierzy zgwałcić Paz na oczach Chico. Po wszystkim, rozkazał Chico uprawiać z nią seks by udowodnić, że Chico był prawdziwym mężczyzną. Był niezwykle sadystyczny seksualnie, chociaż nie brał w tym wszystkim udziału osobiście; po prostu kazał to robić swoim ludziom. Nawet po wydobyciu informacji od Chico i Paz, dalej ich torturował, zaznaczając, że "są w połowie drogi". Podczas jego przesłuchań i tortur Paz, puszczał często piosenkę "Here's to You", Joan Baez na całą głośność. Mimo iż miał wysoką skuteczność podczas przesłuchań, nie zawsze bywały udane, co zostało zademonstrowane podczas przesłuchania agenta wywiadowczego MSF. Mimo, iż nie wydobył z więźnia żadnych informacji na temat Big Bossa, więzień przyznał, że Skull Face był najbliżej złamania go. Był wysoce wyszkolony w sztuce manipulacji podczas przesłuchań, tak jak wtedy kiedy zmusił Paz do wyjawienia lokalizacji Zero, insynuując że to uratuje Big Bossa, mówiąc jej że cykl mszczenia się musi być kontynuowany, i że Big Boss, wiedząc to lub nie, był częścią tego cyklu. Kolejnym przykładem było przesłuchanie Code Talker'a aby znaleźć lekarstwo na pasożyty strun głosowych. Za każdym razem kiedy zadzwonił dzwonkiem który ze sobą przyniósł, żołnierz który stał na zewnątrz miał przekazać wiadomość innemu żołnierzowi, aby ten zainfekował jednego z mieszkańców wioski Code Talker'a pasożytem. Code Talker w końcu się poddał po tym jak Skull Face zadzwonił kilkanaście razy dzwonkiem, i tym samym odkrył, że w rzeczywistości na zewnątrz nigdy nie było żadnego żołnierza. Wmanipulował również Zera, aby sam siebie zainfekował pasożytem, kradnąc naszywkę od Layforce która miał osobisty związek z The Boss i nim samym, i wysyłając ją do Zera jako gest dobrej wiary. Był wysoce wytrenowanym zabójcą, stosując wiele technik jak i również metody ukrycia faktu, że jego cel został zabity. Jedna z jego metod zawierała zabijanie ludzi za zamkniętymi drzwiami, pozorując krwotoki mózgowe lub pobicia. Dowodem na to jest sposób w jaki pozbył się Józefa Stalina. On oraz jego jednostka XOF zostali wybrani jako tajemne wsparcie dla Naked Snake'a podczas misji Virtuous jak i operacji Snake Eater, ponieważ byli niewiarygodnie wyćwiczeni w skradaniu się i w rekonesansie, będąc w stanie działać i adaptować się do różnych warunków otoczenia, nie będąc nawet widzianymi lub słyszanymi, czyniąc z nich cenne atuty dla Zera. Skull Face był genialnym strategiem, ze względu na to, że manipulował MSF i jego obydwoma więźniami, przewidując że Big Boss przybędzie im na pomoc. Widząc okazję do pozbycia się legendarnego najemnika, Skull Face kazał chirurgicznie wszyć dwie bomby do ciała Paz, jedną aby przyciągnąć uwagę Big Bossa i uśpić jego czujność, a drugą jako plan zapasowy. Co więcej, miał również wielką świadomość i wiedzę na temat wydarzeń z przeszłości, ponieważ odrzucił sugestię Huey'a aby wbudować sztuczną inteligencję Sahelanthropusowi, ponieważ twierdził że to był błąd jaki Hot Coldman popełnił. Mimo swej natury, próbował przekonać jednego z więźniów do dołączenia do niego i życia dla zemsty, chociaż więzień umarł pod koniec konwersacji. Powiedział też jednemu z jego żołnierzy, że Paz musi odzyskać siły po torturach, ale tylko dlatego, że potrzebował jej żywej. Podczas sesji tortur, powiedział żołnierzowi żeby przestał ją bić, bo na nic mu się nie przyda martwa. Ponadto, Skull Face przyznał się do życia "w ciemno", ale nie chciał być oceniany przez "standardy" Huey'a Emmerich'a, pokazując, że zdradliwość Huey'a potrafi oburzyć nawet jego. Skull Face zawsze nosił płaszcz i dziesięcio-galonowy kapelusz. Posiadał również przepiłowany karabin dźwigniowy. W 1984 roku widziano go w maskce domino, choć skończyło się to silnym zdjęciem jej z jego twarzy w momencie jego śmierci z powodu brutalnych działań Venom Snake'a i Millera, chcących się zemścić na nim. Ze względu na jego pochodzenie z Węgrzech, znał język węgierski, ale przyznał, że nie był w stanie usłyszeć swojego własnego języka po przez nazistowską jak i radziecką okupację jego kraju, i konieczność uczenia się języka okupantów. Ostatecznie, nie był w stanie nawet mówić swoim rodzimym językiem po tym, jak w 1976 został zainfekowany węgierską odmianą pasożyta strun głosowych, co spowodowało że stał się bardziej zdesperowany, aby znaleźć kogoś takiego jak Code Talker, kogoś kto poprowadzi go w procesie tworzenia pasożytów. Kiedy Code Talker wydedukował motywy które zmusiły Skull Face'a do pracy nad pasożytami, Skull Face stał się bardzo wściekły. Pomimo infekcji pasożytem, był w stanie mówić dość krótko po węgiersku kiedy miał zabić jeden z obiektów testowych w Nzo ya Badiabulu zanim odkrył obecność Venom Snake'a w budynku. Za sceną Skull Face występuje w Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes i Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain jako antagonista. Jest opisywany jako "duch bez przeszłości". Po raz pierwszy go ujawniono ale nie przedstawiono w demie Ground Zeroes pokazywanym na PAX Prime 2012, oraz krótko w trailerze GDC 2013 który zapowiadał Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, i w którym myślano, że Ground Zeroes i The Phantom Pain będą jedną grą. Występowanie * Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Kategoria:MGSVGZ Kategoria:MGSVTPP Kategoria:Postacie